Finding love on Valentine's
by steady-i-bite
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward ever since he started working at the same magazine. She never thought he saw her as more than the clumsy girl from work. everything changes when they meet at a valentine's day party. M for lemon. ExB valentine's one-shot


**Here it is – my valentine's day one-shot – I hope you likey.**

**Bpov**

"Come on Bella!" My friends Alice and Rosalie demanded. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't believe you." I mumbled as I had my face led on my desk, my voice muffled by my arm.

"Edward will be there." Alice sang.

"More of a reason not to go then. I don't want to see the tall leggy blonde who's throat he's got his tongue down." I moaned.

Alice, Rosalie and I worked at our local news paper in Seattle. All in my life was good, I had a boyfriend and a job I loved, that was four months ago, before _he_ started working here as the music journalist. Jake knew I had a crush on one of my co-workers but didn't really worry about it, he knew I would never cheat on him, well his feelings changed when I yelled out "Edward!" during sex. I can't really blame him, as much as I hate to admit it; I was imagining it was Edward and not Jake who was thrusting their cock inside of me. His name is Edward Masen and from the first moment I saw him he stole my heart. I was minding my own business, getting myself a cup of coffee when I looked up and saw him talking to my boss Carlisle Cullen. They started to walk towards me and I still couldn't move, as they got closer I tried to move out of the way as I was currently standing in the middle of the hall, and of course being me I tripped and spilt my coffee all over myself. Carlisle and Edward rushed over to me.

"Isabella are you all right?" Carlisle had asked.

I just nodded dumbly, pulling the scorching material away from my body.

"This is Isabella Swan our movie critic and resident clutz-" _Thanks for that Carlisle!_ "Isabella meet Edward Masen our new music columnist."

Edward held out his hand for me to take. Shakily I reached out and took his hand. I was probably imagining it but I could have sworn I felt a strange sort of warm tingle shoot up my arm.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." He said politely. His beautiful green eyes shining.

"Nice to meet you too Edward and please call me Bella." I was shocked that I was able to speak at all.

He smiled a devastatingly handsome crooked smile. "Well Bella it looks like you're in need of a shirt." He said as he began unbuttoning his pale blue button down.

"Oh no it's okay you don't have to really. It's fine." I said, mortified.

"Nonsense a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking around in a see-through blouse! Every man in this office will think it's Christmas come early!" He smiled as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and handed it to me. I noticed he had a white 'Paper Route' band t-shirt on underneath.

_Wait a second did he call me beautiful? Oh crap he also said see-through blouse._

I looked down and sure enough my ivory coloured blouse had gone see-through right across my breasts, showing off my midnight blue, lacy bra.

I quickly slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up.

"Thank you Edward." I blushed. AGAIN!

"It's my pleasure." He smiled at me again, making my heart jump. "I won't be forgetting this introduction."

"Edward we must move on." Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you?" He said in a fatherly tone with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm a lost cause Carlisle." I sighed as the two men laughed.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." Edward said before starting to walk away with Carlisle.

"You too. Thank you again for the shirt." I told him.

"Once again it was my pleasure."

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!" The voices of Alice and Rosalie broke me out of my reverie.

"Huh? What?"

"Right, no more discussion you _are_ coming to the valentine's party and you _will_ let us dress you!" Rosalie told me.

"Aww but Rose I can't go to a valentine's party with no date!" I moaned.

"Don't be silly Bella there will be plenty of single people there tonight. Now get off your ass and follow me!" Alice demanded.

You don't mess with a pissed Alice so naturally I followed straight away. Alice led me to the ladies bathroom, waited until we were all inside before locking the door.

"Strip." She told me.

"What?!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Geez Bells we aren't gonna molest you or anything. Now strip so you can put on your dress." She said as I noticed Alice pulling a blue dress out of her bag.

"Now put this on quickly and these." Alice told me as she handed me a strapless midnight blue dress and a pair of black heels, giving me a look that said. 'Argue and you die!'.

I quickly did as they said and stripped of my work clothes and slid on the dress and shoes. I looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. The dress hit mid thigh and with the shoes made my legs look longer.

"All right hop up." Alice tapped the counter next to the sinks.

With a little help from Rose I did as she said and let them powder, paint, brush and pull my hair and face. Once they were done I turned and looked in the mirror again. They had left my face mainly natural apart from the smoky eyes and pearl lip gloss. With my hair they had simply taken it down and pulled one side back, securing it with a clip.

"Al its great thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her small frame to my own.

"I even shock myself sometimes." Alice sighed jokingly.

"Alright come on you two, the party started an hour ago!" Rose said as she herded us out of the bathroom and towards the elevator.

"I still don't think I should go. I'm gonna look like such a loser on my own on Valentine's Day." I pouted as we entered the elevator.

"Don't be such a bore Bella!" Rose said irritated. "With the way you're looking tonight you'll get a guy in no time!" She assured me.

"Rose is right, I'd totally do you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks Al" I laughed.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the lobby.

** *

It was now 10.45pm and I had been abandoned by my two so called best friends who had been whisked away to dance with their boyfriends. That was an hour ago. I sighed and took another sip of my drink. At that moment I decided if they weren't back by the time I finished my drink I was leaving.

"Is this seat taken?" A velvety soft voice that I knew far too well asked.

I looked up and sure enough the god that is Edward Masen was standing next to the small booth I was sat in. In the dim light I watched as he raked a strong hand through his beautiful bronze sex hair.

_Oh crap! He's waiting for an answer! Speak damn it!_

"Uh n-no it's not taken." I stuttered.

He smiled at me and sat down.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting in your own on Valentine's Day?" He asked.

I laughed humourlessly as I simultaneously blushed. "I'm hardly beautiful but thank you anyway. My friends abandoned me to go dance with their boyfriends."

"Are you blind Bella?" He asked rhetorically. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Doesn't your boyfriend – what's his name? Jake? – doesn't he ever tell you how stunningly beautiful you are? Where is he by the way?" He asked sincerely, his brows furrowed as he looked around.

"Oh! Jake and I broke up ages ago!" Why was he asking about Jake? "And again thank you for the complement but I know I'm nothing special." I told him sighing.

"I beg to differ." He said huskily as he stared into my eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up?" He looked up at me from under his eye lashes.

"Um... just weren't right for each other." I shrugged and looked away, biting my lip. Yeah as in Jake loved me but I loved Edward who probably loved some gorgeous European model.

"Well he was a fool to let you go." He said with so much sincerity I was speechless.

I smiled at him and looked down at my drink.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up at him, instantly meeting his eyes. "Sure."

He stood up and offered me his hand which I accepted without a second thought and led me on to the dance floor. His strong arms wrapped around my waist as I raised mine to rest on his broad shoulders.

As we swayed to the slow beat Edward leaned down and spoke into my ear. "I mean it when I say you look stunning tonight Bella. Don't put yourself down so much, your beautiful, and believe me I don't say that to everyone."

I shivered as I felt his warm breath caress my skin. He pulled my body tighter to him in response. "Thank you."

We danced for a few more songs when I felt a warm pressure to my head as it was resting against Edward's chest. I looked up and came face to face with Edward. It must have been his lips. I smiled at the thought. He leaned down again and placed a feather light kiss against my temple.

"Is this all right?" He asked huskily.

I was only able to nod in response.

He leaned down once more and began placing light kisses all the way down the side of my face, starting at my temple then reaching my jaw and travelling down my neck. My breathing was becoming strained and my legs weak. Thank god Edward had his arms around my waist or I'd be on the floor by now.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." He whispered in my ear. "Along with other things." He said suggestively as he lightly grazed his hand along my side.

Edward wanted this? Wanted me?

I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine before I realized what I was doing. I pulled back shocked at my outburst.

"I'm sorry-" I was broken off as his soft lips attached to mine once more.

Almost immediately I felt his tongue glide out and slide along my bottom lip asking for entrance. There was no way I would ever deny him so I opened my mouth and moaned as our tongues met for the first time. My fingers twined in his hair as I felt him moving us backwards, a few seconds later felling the cool stone of the wall against my back as Edward pressed his body against mine. I tilted my head slightly to the side hoping to gain better access as Edwards strong hands explored my body, running along my sides, skimming the sides of my breasts making me arch into him wanting more, sliding across my flat stomach and rubbing the outsides of my thighs. We were forced to break apart, in need of air.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked his eyes hesitant as if I would turn him down.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yes!"

He smiled widely as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar. I briefly worried about ditching my friends but remembered how they had left me. I pulled my free arm around myself as Edward hailed a cab. Luckily we didn't have to wait as one came around the corner almost immediately. Edward opened the door for me and slid in beside me, giving the cabbie directions to his apartment. The minute he finished giving speaking I all but pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and moulding my lips to his. I had no idea what had come over me, I was never like this. Ever.

The position wasn't particularly comfortable so I lifted my right leg and straddled him. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me firmly against his obvious arousal, helping me grind against him. Thankfully the ride to his place didn't take long as I was ten seconds away from telling him to fuck me in the back of the cab.

We quickly exited the cab, I waited for Edward who paid the driver and then grabbed my hand pulling me inside and into an elevator. The moment the doors closed I was pushed up against the wall, Edward's mouth smashed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying desperately to pull him closer. One of his hands gripped my hips as his other cupped my right breast. He ground his erection into me as he said. "Do you feel what you do to me Bella? This is what you've done to me ever since we first met." I moaned at his confession. I was dying for release by now that it was almost unbearable.

"Please!" I moaned.

"What do you want Bella?" Edward asked as his right hand moved underneath my dress and up my thigh until he reached the edge of my panties.

"Edward I-I ... please!" I was unable to form a sentence.

His fingers moved the drenched fabric of my panties to the side as he stroked my slit, causing me to cry out in pleasure. "God your fucking dripping!" He reached into the top of my dress and pulled out my right breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers as he sucked on my neck. "Is this what you want Bella?" He asked as he pushed one finger into me.

"Urgh! Yes!" I shouted. He started pumping his finger in and out of me at a hurried pace then added a second and then a third, stretching me. I knew that we would reach his floor any moment as I felt the spring in my stomach tightening, I was so close.

"That's it Bella, come for me!" He demanded.

The spring snapped and I came on his fingers as I shouted out his name. I collapsed onto him as I came down from my high, his strong arms holding me up and supporting my wait when the elevator dinged and we walked out into the hall.

He led me to one of the four doors near the end of the hall, unlocked it and led me inside. I kicked the door shut and grabbed his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as I could. Finally I undid the last button and pushed it off his shoulders, luckily he wasn't wearing any undershirt today so I was immediately granted view to his amazingly toned chest. I reached up and ran my hands from his shoulders all the way down to his pants, and then up again, causing him to groan when I avoided the place he wanted me most. On my third trip when I reached his pants I slowly undid his belt buckle, button and zipper and carefully pushed his pants to the ground. Sliding to my knees I looked up into his eyes, seeing lust, want and need in their green depths. Focusing back on the task at hand I figured the edge of his black boxers and very slowly slid them down his legs, letting him kick them off the rest of the way. I took a deep breath before I raised my eyes to his manhood.

"Fuck me." I whispered when I saw his thick, long dick standing to attention before my eyes. _This is gonna hurt._ I thought.

"I plan to." He answered my whisper.

I smiled up at him and reached forward to stroke his cock, it twitched at contact. I licked my lips and placed a wet kiss on the tip earning a deep groan from Edward. I then licked from the base to the tip and back again before wrapping my mouth around his length. Edward groaned and gripped my hair, guiding my head. I wrapped one hand around the part I couldn't fit in my mouth and used the other to cup his balls. I sucked as if my life depended on it, making Edward pull my hair slightly as he moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like having my big cock in you pretty little mouth Bella?" He asked as he tugged on my hair again.

I hummed in response.

"Oh fuck baby do that again!" He said as he began thrusting faster into my mouth. I did as he said and hummed as I pumped him harder.

"Bella, I'm coming!" He said moments later as he tried to pull my head away. I just shook my head. I wanted to taste him. His cock jerked as he shot his load into my eager mouth. I swallowed it all then licked him clean. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and stood back up.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything as sexy as my dick in your mouth." He admitted before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into his bedroom. He threw me on the bed and climbed up my body. I felt my heart race.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." He stated as he reached around me to the zipper of my dress and pulled it down, gently sliding my dress down my body taking my panties with him while keeping eye contact with me at all times. He finished removing my dress and threw it on the floor before finally taking in my naked body spread out before him.

"Beautiful." He breathed. "Utterly stunning." I blushed.

He climbed up me so that his arms were on either side of my head. Raising one hand he stroked my cheek.

"I love your blush." He said quietly while staring into my eyes. "Bella are you sure you want to do this?"

I searched his eyes and found only worry that I may regret what was about to happen between us. "I'm sure." I said as I brushed a lock of bronze hair out of his eyes.

He placed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling back slightly. "There's just one more thing." He said quietly. "I-I don't want this to be a one night stand. I know I'm doing this the wrong way round but... will you go on a date with me?" He asked nervously.

I grinned at the realisation that he wanted me for more than a night. "Yes!" I nodded enthusiastically.

He chuckled. "Thank god!" He exclaimed before claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I eagerly met it with my own. His hands kneaded my breasts before releasing me from the kiss and taking one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. I moaned and weaved my fingers into his hair to hold him in place as I arched my back, pushing my chest into him. Once satisfied that my nipple was hard enough he moved to the other one. Eventually he kissed his way back up my neck and to my mouth but didn't kiss me. With one hand he reached down between us and aligned his hard penis with my entrance, moving the head around making me even wetter with need. Just as he was about to push in he stopped.

"Crap condom!" He shouted as he started to pull away in search of said condom.

I grabbed his arms to stop him. "It's okay, I've had the shot." I told him, never more thankful in my life that Alice and Rose had dragged me to go with them to get one.

"That's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard anyone say!" He laughed as reached down again, aligning his cock and pushing in.

God he was massive! Once he was all the way in he waited a moment for me to adjust to his size, when I nodded he started moving. Our pace started out slow but soon I had my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, my heels digging into his ass as I screamed. "Harder Edward! Please! Faster!"

Straight away he did as I asked and thrust into me as hard and as fast as he could.

"Fuck Bella you're so fucking tight! So warm and wet!" He groaned out breathlessly as he kept his thrusts hard and fast. "You feel amazing! As if you were made for me!"

"Only you!" I moaned as I raised my hips to meet his.

Only a few minutes later I felt the beginnings of my orgasm. "Edward I'm so close!" I whimpered.

I felt Edward reach down and rub my clit. "Come for me Bella!" My eyes were closed and I was biting my lip. "Open your eyes baby. I want to see you when you come on my cock." With those simple words I fell over the edge.

"Edward!" I screamed. I vaguely heard Edward grunting out my name as he came a few seconds later. After we rode out our orgasms Edwards body collapsed on top of mine. I was spent; I had never had such an intense orgasm.

"That was..." He shook his head with a goofy smile on his face as he moved off of me and manoeuvred us onto out sides. "... Unbelievable."

"It really was." I said as I bit my lip again.

Edward reached up a hand and rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip causing me to release it from my teeth. He then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Happy Valentine's day Bella."

I grinned. "Happy Valentine's day Edward."

**What do you think?**

**That was my first attempt at writing a lemon so I hope it was okay.**

**Anywho, happy valentine's day everybody!**


End file.
